Artistic touch adopted
by Elenafromthewoods
Summary: This is a continued story, the original is written by LilyHellsing.Visit her page to read the first chapters do that,or you'll not get the story.. It's about a girl named Hope, that becomes mr.C's and Darrens friend and fellowvamp. Can she change destiny?
1. Fears and hidden tears

Before we start of with the story, I of course have to make this very important A/N.

THANK YOU LILYHELLSING, for being such a fabulous writer, and believing I'm good enough too continue this wonderful story! This is not my story, it never was and will probably never be I just write on because LH doesn't have the time to do it herself. For you that have read this story until now, I hope I'll not disappoint you too much, I will really do my best to keep the story as good as it was! Well, that was about it, for those who want to read the former chapters of this story (this is actually chapter 30...) try to find the story 'Artistic touch' by LilyHellsing, read and review it and then read these chapters. Spoilers for all books included, together with Darren-loves-Larten and Hope-loves-Larten. This will not be a slash story though, just a romantic one. BIG difference... Well, read, enjoy and pleeease review.

/Elenafromthewoods

* * *

-"So, how are you feeling?" Hopes mentor asked her with a little smile. While she felt happiness overwhelm her in his presence, she smiled back and felt her cheeks turn red.

-"Very well, thank you. It feels like...like I could do so much more! My body feels so strong!" She heard how her voice was filled with excitement, she wanted to get out and run! Or swim, or climb some high trees, until all the energy that suddenly burst up in her was gone.

Larten Crepsleys eyes watched her, slightly amused but also with a glimp of sadness.

-"Let us go and eat, and after that I think it would be best if you would sleep a little. Even if you feel strong, your body is not totally changed yet, and you could easily overstress yourself." He turned and started to walk towards the Hall of Khledon Lurht, his red cloak floating behind him.

A little disappointed about his lack of enthusiasm, Hope followed, hopping from foot to foot to at least get rid of a little energy.

When her mentor exited the Hall, she saw him glance back over his shoulder, and her heart missed a beat, but then she realised it was not her he was looking at... It was the only other female vampire in the Hall – Arra! With a bitter taste in her mouth she followed Larten out of the Hall.

Darren walked behind her talking to Kurda about the fight, but it was already our of her mind. That little glance was enough to wake her suspicion; exactly what relation did Arra have with Larten?? Could they possibly be something more than friends? The way Larten (her Larten!!) looked at the vampiress was a little bit too caring... too tender.

When Darren excused himself and ran forward to ask his mentor about something, she grabbed Kurda and tried to make here voice sound natural.

-"Do Arra and Larten know each other from before?" she asked, eying the blond general. Named vampire smirked at her, his blue eyes met her green ones without suspicions.

-"Of course they do, didn't Larten tell you? He and Arra were mates long ago. And if you take my opinion" -Kurda lowered his voice- "he still fancies her. The way he looks at her..." He smiled intentionally and glanced at the red haired vampire walking before them, unable to feel the icing hot jealousy that spread through Hopes body like poison. So, he fancied her, that little slut! Did she mean nothing to him?? Had he thought of _Arra _all the time they traveled to the mountain?

Hope heard herself make up an excuse to Kurda, and soon found that she was running trough the tunnels, salt tears welling up in her eyes, even if she tried to wipe them away. In a dark corner she sat down and buried her head in her arms, her thick, red hear hung like curtains around her face.

She sat like that for a long time, angry, disappointed and jealous thoughts filled her mind. Somehow she had expected Larten to like her more now that she was a vampire, that he would have seen her as his alike instead of his assistant. That the thought of loving her more than a daughter would struck him now they were of the same kind...

But of course not, she thought while the tears kept flowing. What are you crying for, stupid girl, did you think he'd fall in love with you right after after your turning? Of course not...

She suddenly heard footsteps clatter trough the tunnel – someone was coming! She immediately stopped crying and got on her feet, wanting to get away before someone saw her like this.

But of course, the person walking in the tunnel reached her spot at the same moment she got on her feet, and Hope found herself eye in eye with one of the Princes, Mika Ver Leth!

-"...I..I'm sorry sir..." she whispered and turned around to walk in the opposite direction, but the black haired Prince stopped her.

-"What are you sorry for?" he asked curiously, noticing her wet cheeks and red eyes. Hope didn't answer, and Mikas black eyes suddenly got cold.

-"Did someone try something...inapproriate?" he asked suspiciously. "Anyone?"

Hope shook her head and said in a low voice:

-"No my Lord, nothing like that."

Mikas eyes softened again and he looked relieved.

-"Then, if I may ask, why are you crying?"

Hope shivered at the question.

-"Please...do not ask...I'm sorry my Lord, but this is kind of...private."

She expected him to ask on, but to her surprise he only nodded and took a step aside so she could pass.

-"Take care of yourself," he said and walked further on to the Hall of Princes. A little confused Hope looked after him, then turned and slowly made her way back to her room. Neither Larten or Darren was there, and when she lied down sleep caught her almost at once. With dried up tears on her cheeks, Hope slept trough the day.

* * *

So, that was it Hope you liked it:P


	2. Drawing the unseen

I'm really sorry!! Please forgive me for the long wait...I just had so many other stories going, plus a little writers block on how to continue this one...but now it's here! Read and enjoy!

* * *

When she woke up next morning, Hope was still alone. A little confused she got on her feet and wondered why she felt so empty inside. Then the truth struck her; Larten loved Arra. She kept standing on the same spot for several minutes, calming down her thoughts and thinking trough her options. There were not many...

She could:

a) Ignore Arra and act like nothing

b) Tell Larten what she felt and hope he would choose her

c) Tell Arra too keep her hands of Larten

Option b) was not even considerable, and Hope didn't think she would manage option a), which left her with c). Her feet started moving her towards the Hall of Khledon Lurth, while her brain worked in top speed. She couldn't just walk up to Arra and tell her to piss off, she needed to show that little slut she was serious. The battle on the bars yesterday had shown her many things. One was that Arra would do everything to protect her honour...

While she sat down by a random table and reached for a bowl of porridge, a plan started to take shape in her mind. She would have to work our the details, but then...

-"Good evening Hope" a voice said, and Kurda sat down next to her, smiling.

She smiled back, and felt a little spark of happiness in her chest. Kurda did obviously like her, so why not Larten? She had to be at least a little attractive... The blonde Prince-to-be took a bit bread and then shoved his hand into his pocket.

-"I heard from Paris about your...special gift...so I thought you might like this," he smiled and gave her a bunch of papers. "I use them for drawing maps, so I've go quite a few. And paper is a rare resource here in the mountain."

Astonished Hope took the papers. They were creamy white and felt soft and warm against her skin, like the touch of a real hand. In the cirque she only used the large, recycled sheets you could by in a toy shop, and she never thought of buying some for her own.

-"Thank you Kurda...these must have cost you a fortune..."

Kurda took a bite of his bread and looked away.

-"Nah...actually I had them for years, they never got used...so it's only good that you get a use of them."

Careful Hope put the papers down on her lap and continued eating. Before she was finished, Kurda raised and excused himself, saying he had to be on a meeting now.

-"Do you know where Larten and Darren are?" she shouted after him, but he just waved vaguely towards the Hall of Sports before disappearing.

When Hope was finished she took the papers and decided to get them back to her room before she searched for her mentor. But when she was alone in the room she suddenly felt her artistic fingers ache, she had to draw something!

The longing was stronger than anything else, and took her body under control. She grabbed a piece of charcoal from her backpack and started to draw, frenetically and so quick the coal crimped with every second. Her own eyes watched her fingers draw, saw the lines on the paper form persons, shadows, faces...Lartens face, looking in disgust at something in the middle of the paper. Darren at his side with tears in his eyes, and there was Vanez...Seba... Harkat...

Her fingers reached for a second piece of paper, and black, vague lines started to fill that one too. Faces again, three persons, lying on three large bonfires, with their weapons beside them. Hope's breath choked when her fingers drew the last lines. Paris Skyle, Mika Ver Leth and Arrow were pictured on the paper, and even if they only seemed to sleep, she knew they were dead.

Hope screamed and threw the charcoal away, she didn't want this! Her two drawings fell to the ground, but even when she turned away the images kept flowing through her mind, together with a growing feeling of danger, creeping down her back in cold shivers.

She didn't know how, why or when, but she knew that those images were real. Not yet, but soon. Soon the three Princes would be dead.

Her eyes were drawn to her first paper, where different vampires all stared to the empty spot in the middle of the paper with hate and disgust on their faces. A few lines were drawn there, forming the silhouette of a man. It was impossible to see who it was, but just like Hope knew her pictures showed the future, she knew it was this man that would kill the Princes. And...she looked closer at the first picture. Yes, the silhouette had a stone in his hand she immediately recognised...the bloodstone... This man would have to the power to destroy the whole vampire clan!

* * *

Ok, I hope you get what she drew xD sort of If-Kurda-succeeded-future Be nice and please review, I promise you the other chapter will NOT take this long.

Hugs

Elenafromthewoods


End file.
